Rabbit Watch
by IceFoxDemon
Summary: Saiyuri asks Mello, Matt, and Near to go camping with her so they can find a rabbit, but not just any rabbit. Will they ever find the rabbit? Will their search be more than expected? Rated T for Mello's colorful vocabulary. NearxOC torwards the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mello, Matt, or Near, nor do I own the rabbits (hint!). However, I do own Saiyuri and the plot xD

Chapter One

"This week's forecast includes severe thunderstorms on Wednesday, 40 percent chance of rain Thursday, and clear skies on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday," the weatherman stated on the T.V.

Saiyuri was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher when she heard the forecast from the other room. She jumped and squealed with glee, breaking one of the plates.

"Oops!" Saiyuri said. "Oh well! It's going to be clear this Saturday night! A clear full moon night!"

Meanwhile next door, Mello was watching the exact same channel Saiyuri's T.V. played, while Matt was playing _Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass _on the D.S.

"Matt!" Mello shouts. "Go get me some more chocolate!"

"Already?!" Matt whines. "But I bought you 10 chocolate bars yesterday!"

"But, now, I'm out!" Mello screams. "Go get me 20 more chocolate bars, or I'll make your head explode!"

"No," Matt said calmly, "you have 2 working legs. You use those legs to get your own chocolate! You can buy as many chocolate bars as you want. I'll even let you use my money if you want."

Mello jumps off of the couch and charges at Matt. As if an angel came to save Matt, the doorbell rings.

"It better not be the band geeks selling those coke bottles again, or I'm gonna run them over!" Mello yells out, he walks up to the front door and opens it.

"What?!" Mello screams.

It was Saiyuri at the door, she giggled at Mello's psychopathic stare.

"Go get Matt," Saiyuri said, "I have something I want to tell you both."

"Tell me."

"You go get Matt."

"Hell no! Tell me now!"

"We can do this all day. I don't mind."

Mello gave in and went to get Matt.

"Matt!" Mello screams. "The annoying neighbor girl wants to talk to us!"

"I'm coming!" Matt shouts.

Matt nervously walks into the foyer and sees that it was really the annoying girl, and not Mello with a gun.

"I have a favor to ask the 2 of you," Saiyuri said.

"No," Mello said.

"Mello!" Matt scolded. "What is it?"

"I want the 2 of you to come camping with me," Saiyuri answers.

"Camping?" Mello asks bewildered.

"Camping." Matt answers. "Why?"

"For one," Saiyuri lists, "I'm afraid to go camping in the dark by myself."

"I know that," Matt responds, "but why do you want to go camping?"

"Because I want to go rabbit watching," Saiyuri answers.

"Rabbit watching?" Mello asks bewildered. "That is some ol' bull shit!! You can find rabbits in your backyard!"

"Not just any old rabbit, Mello," Saiyuri said.

"What kind of rabbits then?" Matt asks.

"Winged rabbits," Saiyuri answers.

**Author's Notes: **Sounds like my OC is a crack pot lunatic, doesn't she? For those of you who have a Gaia account, I'm going to cry if you haven't realized that the story is basically about the Hermes' Moon :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Mello shouts. " Rabbits do not have wings!! We will not waste our fuckin' time watching for rabbits that are NOT REAL!!"

"Shut up for a minute!" Matt yells. "I've read about a person seeing a white rabbit with wings for ears in the local forest on the newspaper."

"Or maybe those damn video games have got to your head!" Mello screams while throwing a pillow at Matt's face.

"Oof!" Matt stumbled at the impact of the pillow. "Not funny!"

"Come on Mello, it'll be fun!" Saiyuri convinces. "We get to observe nature, swim in the lake, go fishing, go hiking, set up a tent, barbeque food, look up into the stars, it'll be good for you to get out and experience nature!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mello yells out.

"If you don't go with me, I won't be able to share the experience of seeing a winged rabbit." Saiyuri said. "My feelings will also be hurt, I'll be too terrified of coming out at night when the bunny comes and," Saiyuri pulls out some embarrassing pictures of Matt and Mello, "I'll have to blackmail you for hurting me."

Matt and Mello start to freak out and think about the situation, then Mello sighs and yells, "Fine! If that will make you feel better, we'll come hunt for imaginary rabbits with you!"

"OMG!! Thank you!" Saiyuri squeals while hugging the 2 roommates.

"Oh, can I ask another favor?" Saiyuri asks.

"What now?!" Mello whines.

"Can Near come with us?" Saiyuri asks.

"First, you want us to camp with you so you can hunt for make-believe rabbits!" Mello screams. "Now you want some albino turd to come along!"

"Can you call him?" Saiyuri asks.

"If that will stop you from blackmailing us," Mello mutters in his breath.

Mello trudges to his cell phone and dials the SPK number. The phone rings about 4 times, then someone picks it up.

"Hello," the receiver said.

"Yeah, it's Mello. May I speak to Near?"

"You better not make any death threats to him!"

"Surprisingly, I'm not."

The phone is silent for a minute, and then a monotone voice carries from the other line.

"Mello, if you're calling about the store giving away free toys, I'm not falling for it again," Near said in his usual mood.

"Well, it's your lucky day," Mello said, "because I'm calling you because that annoying neighbor girl wants you to come with us to hunt for imaginary rabbits with her."

"You mean Saiyuri-chan?!" Near asks with excitement in his voice. "Tell her I'm on my way there now!"

"Okay," Mello said, and then hung up.

Mello walked back to the foyer with a weirded-out expression on his face.

"I hope you're happy," Mello said, "because Near got all excited mentioning you and is coming now."

"Yay!" Saiyuri squealed.

"So," Matt asks, "when are we going to go camping?"

"This Saturday," Saiyuri answers.

"Okay then," Mello said, "but the SPK helicopter has just arrived behind me."

"Hello Saiyuri-chan!" Near yelled out happily as his people helped him off the helicopter.

"What will we do with Near for the next 4 days?" Matt asks.

"He can stay in my guest room until then," Saiyuri suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Saturday has arrived. Saiyuri woke up to her alarm clock at 7 a.m. She then heads toward the guest room to wake up Near.

"Near," Saiyuri said, "it's time to get ready."

Near slowly wakes up, then trudges out of the bed and heads to the bathroom.

"Now it's time to wake up the neighbors," Saiyuri said to herself. She then pulls out her cell phone. "I better call Matt, because Mello can be such a grouch in the morning."

The phone rings next to Matt's bed. He then wakes up and picks up the phone.

"Hello," Matt said drowsily.

"It's time for you and Mello to get ready," Saiyuri reminded Matt.

"Alright," Matt said drowsily.

Matt then hangs up and gets out of the bed. He goes into Mello's room and turns on his lights.

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" Matt shouted.

Mello trudges himself up and sits on the bed, giving Matt a death glare.

"Why are you waking me up so damn early?!" Mello yells.

"We have a camping trip to go to," Matt reminded Mello, "remember?"

"Oh dear gawd!" Mello whines. "Not the crazy camping trip! Why don't I just kill myself now?!" Then, Mello throws his head on the pillows.

"Shut up!" Matt yells. "Get ready! I actually want to go camping too. Plus, you need to get out and live for once!"

"Don't tell me you actually believe in those stupid rabbits!" Mello shouts. "I know that Near doesn't!"

Matt gave Mello a death glare and drags him out of the bed.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast, packing the first aid kit, and packing everything else, the 4 campers meet at Matt and Mello's house, because one of them is gonna drive to the camp.

"I'll be driving," Matt volunteers.

"Why not me?!" Mello screams.

"Because I'm afraid that you will instead drive to the ocean, drive off the pier, and drown us all," Matt explained.

"That would solve all of my problems," Mello mumbled to himself.

"I call shot gun!" Saiyuri shouts excitedly.

"Hell no!" Mello screams. "Since I have to waste 1 day of my life hunting for imaginary rabbits, I sit up front!"

"Okay then." Saiyuri responds calmly. "I'll just sit in the back with sweet little Near."

Near blushes at the comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I spy with my little eye, something yellow," Saiyuri said playfully.

"Please no childish games!" Mello whines.

"Mello's hair!" Near guesses.

"Right!" Saiyuri answers excitedly. She then extends her hand to the front and starts stroking Mello's fine hair.

"Stop that!" Mello snaps.

"But your hair is so soft and silky!"

"But your grimy little hands don't need to be touching it!"

"Mello, just let her stroke your hair," Matt whines.

"Dammit!" Mello yells. "First, the rabbits, then Near, now my hair!"

"Think about it Mello!" Saiyuri said. "I'm complementing on your hair by stroking it!"

"Hmmm . . ." Mello mumbled, "I guess you're right."

"Happy?" Saiyuri asks.

"Hell no!" Mello shouts. "It's gonna take more than that to make me happy!"

"Shut up everyone!" Matt shouts. "We're here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So," Matt said, "where are we going to set up our camp at?"

"In the forest silly!" Saiyuri answers excitedly.

"But there are campsites nearby!" Mello complained

"But the winged rabbits don't want to be around a lot of people," Saiyuri pointed out.

"Of course," Mello sighed.

Near then pokes Mello on the shoulder.

"What?!" Mello snaps.

"Please, just let Saiyuri's imagination flow out of her," Near begs, "and please don't get all grouchy! There are other people who want to have fun, and not have the fun ruined."

Mello rolls his eyes, and then Near rolls his eyes back.

Near runs toward Saiyuri and walks beside her.

"Shut up," Mello mumbles.

_Please don't kill us Mello_ Matt thought to himself.

In the woods, the 4 campers walk on the trail. Tall pine and oak trees surround the trail, along with a lot of dead leaves. A huge lake is seen ahead of them, glistening in the morning sunlight. Along the trail, squirrels climbed onto the tiptop of the oaks. Birds flew in formation above the forest. Deer walked around the trail, only to hide behind the trees when the 4 campers were seen coming their way.

"Shoes are so damn annoying," Near complained.

A mosquito flies around Mello, and he dropped his stuff trying to kill the annoying bug.

"I hate this place!" Mello complained while waving his hands all over the place.

Matt then puts his stuff down and sprays everyone down with bug repellant.

"Sorry," Matt said, "forgot about spraying everyone down.

The mosquito then flies away. Mello gives everyone a death glare, but no one pays any attention to him.

"Are we there yet?!" Mello complains.

"No," Matt answers.

Silence. 20 seconds later.

"Are we there YET?!" Mello complains again.

"No Mello!" Matt answers again.

More silence. 10 seconds later.

"Are we there—"

"Shut up!" Matt snapped. "Instead of complaining, how about you entertain yourself. There are some animals that would loved to be observed."

"Fine!" Mello groaned.

Mello then sticks out his tongue. Mello looks around the forest and starts to get a headache.

_What to do _Mello thought. Then, an idea came to him. He catches up with Saiyuri, and starts stroking her long, silky hair.

_Revenge! _Mello shouted inside his head. He kept stroking Saiyuri's hair again, and again, and again, and again, until he realized that his plan is not working.

_What the hell! _Mello screamed in his head, seeing that stroking Saiyuri's hair is not annoying her even one little bit. In fact, she's giggling at Mello's failed attempt to piss her off.

"Mello, you can stop flirting with Saiyuri." Matt said. "I found a decent place to camp."

"Finally!" Mello shouted, making the birds fly off the trees. He then pinched Matt for that flirting comment.

"I was only kidding!" Matt shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Let's put our stuff right here," Matt instructed, "and we can set up our tents over by the pond in the middle of the clearing."

The 4 rabbit watchers have finally settled in a small clearing in the center of the forest. While Saiyuri and Near set up their tents, Matt and Mello stand there in confusion.

"Need any help?" Saiyuri asks.

"Hell n—"

"Yes we do," Matt interrupted.

Mello stormed off to the tree stump on the side of the clearing, sitting there and pouting.

"All you have to do is this," Saiyuri said as she unfolded the tent and set it up with ease.

"Awesome!" Matt commented. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Saiyuri said.

After setting up camp, and getting Mello to stop pouting, the 4 campers debate on what to do first.

"How about swimming?" Matt suggested.

"Good," Saiyuri said, "but I really want to climb trees."

"Let's go swimming!" Mello shouts.

"He's right." Saiyuri said. " We should go swimming now while we can, so we don't go swimming after eating. That's the spirit, Mello!"

Saiyuri jumps on Mello and gives him a big hug.

"Get off of me!" Mello screams. Saiyuri giggled.

The lake beside the forest was longer than putting 2 football fields put together. It glistened in the clear, blue sky. It wasn't one of those black waters. The lake had a mini beach, and the water was safe to swim in.

In the water, Saiyuri had her mask and snorkels on, swimming underwater to chase the swimming fish. Near was playing in the sand, building one of the most amazing sand castles anyone could make without a mold. The sand castle looked just like an actual castle. Mello was on a tree hovering over the lake, holding a rope coming off from the higher branch. Mello swings off the tree, and lets go of the rope, diving into the lake. Mello had a smile on his face. The first one since Saiyuri showed her annoying self. Matt climbed on the same tree, getting ready to swing into the lake too.

Saiyuri got her head over the water to see what the splash was. It was Mello.

"Having fun?!" Saiyuri shouted at Mello.

"Hell yeah!" Matt shouted as he swung off the tree and dived into the lake.

"Boring!" Mello shouted.

"Then why are you smiling?!" Saiyuri called out.

Mello stood in the water, turning red.

"Stop that!" Mello screamed.

"Now why can't you admit that you're having fun like everyone else?!" Near called out.

"I don't wanna hear it from you!" Mello snapped.

Mello fumes, and storms out of the water. When he reached the surface, he realizes that Saiyuri turns bright red and goes back underwater. Matt walks up to Mello, stares wide-eyed, and bursts out laughing.

"My eyes!" Near screams, covering his eyes.

"Mello . . . " Matt said.

"What?!" Mello said angrily.

"Want me to come with you while you find another pair of pants?" Matt asked.

"No." Mello said. "I'll go get them myself."

Mello then storms off into the forest, yelling out lots and lots of cuss words, leaving everyone else to enjoy their time in the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The 3 remaining campers head back to camp after swimming.

"I hope Mello doesn't pull out his gun at us when we get back," Matt said.

"I just hope that he's alright," Saiyuri said.

When they arrive at their camp, the camp was trashed. Open cans of food scattered the clearing, along with the rest of the food.

"What . . . happened?!" Matt asked in astonishment as Mello came out of the tent (with pants :D)

"The raccoons scurried in and ate all of our food." Mello shouted. "See?" He pulls out his cell and plays the video of the raccoons he recorded eating all of the food. "I guess it looks like we have to go home now!"

"We can just fish and hunt for berries," Saiyuri suggested.

"Of course," Near said, "Mello can't cancel our camping trip that easily."

"Shut up," Mello said. Near just rolled his eyes.

The 4 campers find a river nearby to fish in.

"Matt and Mello will fish," Saiyuri instructed, "while Near and I find some berries to eat.

"Sounds good to me," Matt agreed.

"Meh," Mello mumbled.

When Near and Saiyuri run off into the forest, Matt and Mello place the bait on the hooks of their rods and throws the bobbers into the water.

"Sooo boring!" Mello whispers.

"At least we are getting something to eat," Matt whispered back harshly.

Meanwhile, Saiyuri and Near scan the forest for safe berries to eat.

"Is this berry safe to eat?" Saiyuri asks.

"It's a raspberry," Near answers, "of course."

Saiyuri picks the berry off the bush, then places the berry inside the bucket with the other numerous berries already in there.

"We caught something!" Mello shouted after 1 hour of fishing.

"Pull it in!" Matt rushes Mello. The 2 fishermen used brute strength to pull the strong thing out of the water. They become astonished by the size of the fish.

"Oh my gawd!" Mello shouted.

"It's bigger than we are!" Matt shouted back.

They unhook the fish, then wrap it around in plastic wrap.

"Too bad that thing was the only thing we caught," Mello said.

"Yeah, but it's huge!" Matt said.

Saiyuri and Near come back from the berry hunt with a bucket full of berries. Their eyes grew wide at the size of the fish.

"Better eatin than the food we had before," Near commented.

"Time to feast!" Saiyuri shouted excitedly.

Back at camp, Mello and Matt struggle to make a fire, while Saiyuri and Near skin and cut up the giant bass. After about an hour under the late afternoon sun, preparing for the giant meal, the 4 campers finish their tasks.

"How do we cook the fish?" Mello asks.

"Easy." Saiyuri explains. "Find a stick, attach the piece of fish to the stick, and put the fish close to the fire so it can cook."

"Simple enough," Near said.

"Rawr," Mello said.

"Yays," Matt said.

After a crazy fish feast, the 4 campers lay down on their backs, looking up at the sky.

"Hey look," Saiyuri said, "it's the first star up in the sky. Make a wish!"

Everyone closed their eyes, and thought of a wish. I can't tell you what they wished for, or it won't come true.

The campers then stuff themselves with berries while looking up into the sky.

"What a perfect evening." Matt commented. "The sky is so clear, and that full moon is beautiful!"

"Exactly!" Saiyuri said.

"What do you mean?" Near asked.

"This is the reason why we are out here," Saiyuri answered. "_If you're lucky enough to catch a full moon on the clearest of nights, legend speaks of a special visitor._"

"So the rabbits," Mello figures out, "are the special visitors for tonight."

"Yep," Saiyuri said.

"Bull shit," Mello said.

"Mello," Near said.

"What!" Mello snaps.

"It's a beautiful night." Near said. "Enjoy it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Guys!" Saiyuri shouted with excitement. "It's time!"

"So," Matt asks, "what do we do when looking for the winged rabbit?"

"Simple." Saiyuri explains. "All we have to do is make sure we are not seen or heard while we gaze upon the magnificence of the rabbit."

"Can we take a picture of it," Mello asks, "so that we have proof that we saw the crazy rabbits ourselves?"

"No Mello!" Saiyuri snapped. "These rabbits are known to be very intelligent. They wouldn't like it if we exploit them like that!"

"How do you know?!" Mello shouts.

"One time," Saiyuri explains, "someone witnessed a rabbit flying around. He took a picture of the rabbit, and when the rabbit saw the camera flash, the rabbit charged at the person and attacked him! The rabbit then tore up the picture to prove his evidence."

Mello rolls his eyes, then said, "Angry little bunnies they are. The National Inquirer is ruining our society!"

So after all the nonsense, the 4 rabbit watchers explore the huge forest in search of the winged rabbit. The forest was full of all sorts of creatures. The 4 campers walk the forest with great stealth, but jumped a few times at the rumbles of bushes.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, you?"

"No"

"This is getting fed up!"

The 3 campers ignored Mello's comment.

As time passed by, and the campers got further into the forest, the forest became very terrifying.

"Did you hear something?"

"I wonder what it is."

"I hope that it doesn't eat us."

"If we get eaten, it'll be all your fault!"

"No, it won't! You are still awesome!"

"Gee, thanks."

What felt like several hours pass by, and the group decides to head back.

"Just fin great!" Mello complains. "This is the worst day of my life!"

"Mello! Please calm do—"

"NO!!" Mello screamed. "I had to waste a day of my life losing my swim trunks and working my ass off, just so a superstitious little girl can look for rabbits that are not real!!"

"Why can't you learn how to have fun?!" Near shouted.

"Why can't my neighbor recognize reality from fantasy?!" Mello screams. "Lets go back to camp and get some sleep, and tomorrow, we leave, and after that, I never want to see Saiyuri again!"

"Mello!" Matt scolded. "Think about what you are saying!"

"Shut up, Matt!" Saiyuri snapped, with a sad look in her eyes. "I shouldn't have made you come. I'm sorry for doing this."

"Don't be sorry!" Near yells. "I had fun, and so did Matt! Mello is just a grump, and you should ignore him."

"But Mello is right about this," Saiyuri said.

After a quiet walk back to camp, the campers head into their tents when they hear Saiyuri let out a gasp.

"What is it?!" Matt and Near say in unison.

"Now what?!" Mello snapped.

"Get over here." Saiyuri whispered. "I see a winged rabbit!"

The 3 male campers turn to the direction where Saiyuri was turned. They couldn't believe their eyes. An actual mythical creature is standing right in front of them. The rabbit was pure, soft white with golden wings for ears. It was so adorable!

"He doesn't look happy," Matt points out.

Saiyuri looks around, and then her eyes widen in hurt.

"There's another rabbit with him," Saiyuri points out, "and that rabbit is in trouble!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So," Mello said, "we are going to help that thing?"

"Yes!" Saiyuri snapped. "Now go and get the first aid kit. Hurry!"

Mello rushes to his and Matt's tent and retrieves the first aid kit.

"So this is how it turns out," Matt commented.

Mello rushes back with the first aid kit. The 4 campers then cautiously approach the 2 rabbits. When the standing rabbit spotted them approaching, he got behind the decommissioned rabbit and gets into a defensive pose.

"Don't be scared, sweetie." Saiyuri whispers. "We want to help your friend."

The rabbit surprisingly understands Saiyuri and relaxes. He then pointed out what was wrong with his companion.

"She's in labor," Near points out, "and she's having complications getting the baby out."

"Uh, oh!" Saiyuri said.

_I don't know what to do! _Saiyuri shouts in her head. She then comes up with a way to solve this problem.

"Well . . ." Saiyuri stuttered. "Matt. Mello. Reach into my backpack and get my canteen and wash cloth to keep the bunny hydrated and comfortable. Near and I will deliver!"

So the 4 campers have been given a duty to help the female rabbit have her babies.

_Please let this go well! _Saiyuri thought desperately. _I don't want to come back home with a sob story!_

"Come on, sweetie," Saiyuri whispered to the female, "you can do it."

What seems like hours pass by, and the first baby is halfway out.

"She's losing some blood," Near points out.

_Please! _Saiyuri begs inside her head. _Don't die on me, you sweet bunny rabbit!_

"Mello!" Matt said frantically. "Go to that pond in the clearing and fill up the canteen, fast!"

Mello snatches the canteen and frantically runs toward the pond. He then recklessly fills up the canteen, runs back to Matt, and gives Matt the filled canteen.

"The male rabbit is doing a good job comforting the female," Matt points out, "but the baby is taking an awful long time coming out."

_No! _Mello screams inside his head. _Live you damn rabbits! _

An hour passes, and the 4 campers are still on their mission to deliver the babies safely.

"The first baby is out!" Saiyuri said excitedly.

The whole group sighs in relief as Near gives the female her first-born. The female grooms her baby while Saiyuri and Near deliver the rest.

"The 2nd baby is coming out much quicker," Near points out happily.

"Well," Mello said, "the babies should come out safely, and they all better be out alive!"

It is now 11:30 p.m. After 4 hours of delivering, the babies are now safely out of the mother, suckling on her.

"There are 5 baby winged bunny rabbits," Saiyuri counted.

"Wow," Mello rasped, "that was one hell of a night!"

"Look!" Matt pointed out. "The male rabbit is doing something."

The male flies toward Mello and nuzzles on Mello's cheek and Mello giggled a little. The rabbit repeated the same action with Matt, Near, and Saiyuri.

"Awww, he's thanking us," Saiyuri said happily. "We're glad to have helped."

The bunny then bows, and goes to his mate to touch noses with her. Saiyuri kneels down at the female and pets her head. The 3 other campers did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Saiyuri," Near whispers into Saiyuri's ear to wake her up. Saiyuri opens her eyes and blinks the sleep out of her eyes. She looks at her cell.

"It's 3 in the morning," Saiyuri said drowsily. "Is something wrong?"

"I want you to come with me to the lake," Near answers as he pulled Saiyuri out of her sleeping bag. They leave the tent and head to the lake.

"Are the bunnies doing something?" Saiyuri asks.

"Well . . . ummm . . .," Near stutters.

Meanwhile, Matt wakes up and cannot go back to sleep. He decides to leave the tent and walk around the clearing. He was disappointed to see the rabbits gone. He then decides to check on Near and Saiyuri. He walks up to the tent and looks insides. He saw that no one was there, so he freaks out and runs back to the tent where he was. He enters the tent and wakes up Mello.

"Mello!" Matt shouted.

Mello wakes up with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell!" Mello shouted. "It's 3 in the fuckin morning!"

"Near and Saiyuri have disappeared!" Matt said frantically. "We have to find them!"

"Ok," Mello said, "we'll search for your girlfriend."

Matt gives Mello a death glare, then slaps him upside the head.

"Owww!" Mello complained. "I was only kidding!"

Saiyuri and Near get to the lake, then Near leads Saiyuri to the small pier on the lake. When they get there, Near takes both of Saiyuri's hands and holds them. Near gives Saiyuri a warm look, and turns bright red. Saiyuri pretty much knew what was coming.

Meanwhile, Matt and Mello scan the woods and the other clearings in search of Saiyuri and Near.

"I wonder if Saiyuri and Near got eaten by a bear," Mello asks.

"If that happened," Matt explains, "the police would think that we killed them, and we would spend the rest of our lives in prison."

"Sheesh Matt!" Mello complained.

"Ummm . . . Saiyuri . . ." Near mumbles, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Saiyuri asks.

"I . . ." Near stumbles, "I . . . I . . . I love you!!"

"They might be over by the lake." Matt said. "Hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" Mello whines.

"You do?!" Saiyuri said excitedly. "So that's why you're so nice to me."

"Yes," Near said, "I came with you to go camping so that I can spend time with you."

"Well," Saiyuri said, "you are the sweetest guy I've ever meet, but I've always thought that you were like this all the time."

"No." Near answers. "I'm usually emotionless. I'm like this around you."

"Oh Near!" Saiyuri shouted happily. She then pulls Near close to her and presses her lips against his.

As Mello and Matt scan the forest, they find themselves close to the lake. They run towards the lake faster until they saw the glistening water. They see Saiyuri and Near, but decide to stay away and hide behind the bush, seeing something they could never imagine in a million years.

"Oh," Mello said.

"Dear," Matt said.

"Gawd!!" They both shout at what they saw.

Near and Saiyuri were kissing on the pier of the lake, but that wasn't the only amazing thing around the lake.

Hundreds of winged rabbits circled the lake, staring at the 2 lovers under the moon. Some of the rabbits saw Mello and Matt and nuzzled on them.

"The 2 rabbits we helped must have called upon their bunny brethren," Matt pointed out.

"This cannot be real!" Mello whined. "This place is so fed up! I must be on drugs again!"

"Silly Mello," Matt said to himself.

When Near and Saiyuri lose their breath from kissing, they look around at the countless number of winged bunnies starring at them.

"What is this," Saiyuri asked, "the meeting place of the rabbits?

The site was amazing. The 4 campers now felt that this trip was all worth it. Saiyuri and Near look around at all of the rabbits and were able to spot the couple they helped.

"Check this out," Saiyuri pointed out, "The mom healed from the painful labor in only 4 hours, and look!"

The mother rabbit had a beautiful ribbon basket big enough for a big dog to sleep in. The babies were in the basket, covered up in a soft, yellow blanket, sleeping soundly.

"Awww," Saiyuri and Near both said.

_I can now see why those rabbits come out on the clearest of a full moon night _Saiyuri thought. _A night like this is very beautiful._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Saiyuri and Near were sleeping closer together than before (but not in the same sleeping bag :D) Near blinks the sleep out of his eyes and picked up Saiyuri's cell.

"1:02 pm," He said to himself.

Near scoots himself closer to Saiyuri, leans over, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Saiyuri wakes up and sees Near looking at her, sweetly.

"Good afternoon love," Near greeted sweetly.

Near and Saiyuri get out of their tent and head for Matt and Mello's. When they entered, Saiyuri grabbed Matt's cell and played his _Super Mario Bros. _ring tone. The boys then slowly wake up and stare at Saiyuri.

"Good afternoon!" Saiyuri greeted.

"Afternoon," Mello said, "What the hell!"

"We did stay up until 4 am," Matt pointed out.

The 4 campers pack up their belongings, and start taking down their tents.

"Look at this!" Near pointed to Matt and Mello's backside of the tent. "There appears to be a letter."

So the campers read what it said:

_Dear Matt, Mello, Near, and Saiyuri,_

_We thank you very much for what you 4 did for us. If it haven't been for you, the circumstances would have been much worse._

_Our babies are strong and healthy, thanks to you. We decided to name our 3 females Kiki, Saya, and Chi. We named our 2 males Kenji and Lee._

_We now know that not all humans are evil, and we will learn to open up to them more, so we can meet more great people like you. We hope to see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Osaka (female), Shinji (male), and the rest of the Usagi Descendants would like to say thanks._

_P.S: Turn to the back of the letter._

The 4 campers turn to see a photo on the back. It was a picture of Near and Saiyuri kissing, and hundreds of winged bunnies surrounding the lake.

"Amazing!" Mello said. "These bunnies sure are smart!"

"Yes," Saiyuri responds.

"Can we send the picture to the editors of the newspaper?" Mello asked.

"No!" Saiyuri snapped. "These bunnies trusted us! We shouldn't take advantage of them like that!"

Silence, then Mello speakes.

"Guys," Mello said.

"What is it?" Saiyuri asks.

"Well," Mello said, "I want to apologize for my behavior during the trip, and I would like to apologize to Saiyuri for being such a jerk to her." He looks at Saiyuri with a smile on his face. "I want to say that—" he gulped before he continued, "that I had fun with everyone on this trip. The swim trunks thing was pretty funny. It was the best day of my life."

"Yays!" Saiyuri squealed. The 3 campers glomped on Mello.

"Get off of me!" Mello shouted jokingly.

The 4 campers pack their belongings and leave the clearing. They leave the park and drive home.

_I will never forget this trip as long as I live_ they all thought.


End file.
